Naruto Devil God
by georgieisthepuncher
Summary: While in his house with his parents, Naruto’s Family was attacked by rogue priest, and saved by a unexpected guest. Naruto half god half devil. Enjoy


Summary: "While in his house with his parents, Naruto's Family was attacked by rogue priest, and saved by a unexpected guest. Naruto half god half devil. Enjoy

Human talking: "Naruto"

Human thinking: " _Naruto_ "

Dragon/Deity/Bijuu talking: " **Naruto** "

Dragon/Deity/Bijuu thinking: " ** _Naruto_** "

Flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I must run' thought a eight year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze while he ran away from his burning house. You might be asking why a eight year old was running away from his house. The answer was simple, some rogue priests attack his home while his parents Kurumi Uzumaki (A/N: Date a Live but different name) and Kratos Namikaze (A/N:God of War) try to protect their child from them. Why are priests attacking his home to kill him? Well the answer is that Naruto is part Devil and part God. His dad is from the Olympic pantheon and his mother is from the extinguish Uzumaki clan from the Underworld. He remembers what his father told him before the priests came to attack/kill him and his family.

Flashback:

"Son, you must run away, I feel many priests coming this way to kill you because of what you are and the powers you can awaken." His dad Kratos told him seriously putting his armor on. ( A/N: Kratos armor after he ascends to godhood.)

"Why dad?" asked a scared Naruto

"Do what your dad told you." His mother Kurumi told him while putting bullets in her fateful gun that she hasn't touch since she was pregnant with him.

"Ok, mom." Naruto told her.

"But before you, I want you to take my weapons with you and the scrolls you need for your training." Kratos said.

"And I want you to take the scrolls that I make. I'm sure you awaken your special eye later like I did." His mother said.

" Ok mom and dad, I love you." Said a crying Naruto

"And we love you too." Both said at the same time "Now hurry up, you must leave before those priest come to kill us." His dad said

Turning away from his parents, he went to get what his parents told get, and sealed them in his arm by the little knowledge of Fūinjutsu his mother teach him. After sealing them away, he ran out of his house while hearing screams and explosions coming behind him.

Flashback ends:

After running away from his now ruin and burning house, he tried his best to escape his persuaders, who saw him run to the forest behind his house. The five priest running after him soon were on him like dogs on a bone.

"Finally, we can kill him, and Kokabiel-sama will be proud of us that we kill this brat along that slut and that puto (A/N: Fagot in English)." Said an arrogant priest

"Yes, and then he will us all the bitches and riches we want." Another priest said

The five started to walk to the black haired kid, but before they could kill the kid lightning struck the ground between them and the kid. When the lightning settle down there was a man standing in the middle of them.

The man is towering a 6–7ft., muscular elderly man. He has long white hair, a beard, and white eyes. He wears a white toga and wields a golden arm band and a golden leg bands. (A/N: Cyber cookie to those who this man is)

"Who are you Rōjin (A/N: Old man in Japanese) ?" a priest asked

" **It doesn't matter if you know who I'm, because you will die soon**." Said the 'old man'.

"What did do you said?!" asked the same priest

"Step aside old man before you get hurt." another priest said

" **Child you must look away**." Said the 'old man' without turning to look at the child.

Doing as the 'old man' said he turn around and closed his eyes, when he close his eyes he heard lightning being shot, men screaming, bodies hitting the floor, and then after a few minutes it stop.

" **Ok child you can look**." The 'old man' said.

Doing what the man said Naruto opened his eyes, and saw that the priest were dead. One part of him feared that his savior would do the same to him, but another part told him to trust to this man even if he didn't knew him.

"Thanks a lot Ojīchan." Naruto happily said now that the priest were taken care of. "But who are you?"

The old man chuckle hearing the child calling him grandpa without really knowing that he is really his real grandpa on his father side.

" **I'm Zeus, God of Thunder/Lightning** " the now named Zeus said proudly. " **But you can call me grandfather."**

Naruto after hearing the first part was in awe (*o*), then after hearing the second part he fainted on the spot.

" ** _Well that went better than expected_**." Thought Zeus sweat dropping

Taking his grandkid into his hands Zeus disappeared in white lightning not knowing he was being watch by a creature who followed them.

Olympus (Five minutes later):

Naruto woke up after thinking that what he experience that day was only a nightmare, but when he saw that he was in a unknown place, and not in his bed, he realized what happened today was real. The place he was in was all white, he taught it needed a little black and red, clouds frothing above him and when he stood up from the bed he saw that there was also clouds under him but he didn't fall down.

Walking through a door he went to look for his grandpa. After six minutes of walking aimlessly, he saw his grandpa talking to a women. The woman had long purple hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white dress that had sleeveless robe. If he sees correctly her cup size is DD. (A/N: Just guessing here tell me if is wrong.) Both adults seeing the child turn to him.

" **Hello Naruto, let me introduce you to Saori Kido (A/N: Saint Seiya) otherwise known as Athena.** " His grandpa told him

"Is a pressure to be in your presence Athena-Hime (princess)." Naruto said while bowing to the Goddess of wisdom and war. (A/N: Am I right here?)

" **Please Naruto-Kun just call me Saori-san or Saori, I'm not one with honorifics.** " Saori said while waving a hand showing he can call her by anything he like.

"Ok Sao-Chan" Naruto said, this made the new name "Sao-chan" blush madly because everyone treat her like royalty and she doesn't have a lot of friends. (A/N: I know this is not true)

"So grandpa can you tell me where we are?" asked a curious Naruto

" **Of course** "

Zeus told him how they were on Olympus and how that place is know for having a lot of gods. After hearing his grandpa talking about the place he asked a question that has been in his mind since he left his home.

"What happened to my parents?" asked Naruto

His grandpa just look away with guilt showing in his face and eyes. Seeing this Naruto drop to his knees, and wept knowing his parents were no longer with the living. Saori hug Naruto closed to her letting him wept for his parents deaths on her shoulder. After a few minutes Naruto stop crying, and told her a quiet 'thank you', Saori just give him a smile.

"What are we doing to do now?" turning to his grandpa he asked

" **Well…** " he begin just to be cut off because the creature who followed them coiled herself into Naruto. The creature in question had an elongated, black serpent body with yellow oval patterns covering her length. Red-tipped fins extend from her body in groups of three, and additional wing- or rudder-like appendages lengthen from a serpent-like head. Sharp, conical teeth line her mouth and some appear to be covered by gum tissue, similar to a Komodo dragon's. She lacks back legs, but has two arms with three white claws. Her tail is tipped with two small red-edged fins. (A/N: Yes shiny female Rayquaza) Seeing the creature in his pantheon, Zeus was surprised that the creature could follow him, even when he dispersed in lighting, how comfortable she was with his grandchild. Deep down he knew she would want Naruto as her master.

"Umm…grandpa who this creature, and why its coiled around me?" asked a confused Naruto

" **First this creature is known as a Rayquaza, second is a she, and lastly I think she wants to be your familiar.** " Zeus said

"Do you want me to be your summoner/master?" a nod. "Are you sure?" another nod. "Ok but instead of being your master, I will be your friend." Here he got a happy screech. "Then from now on your name will be Cynthia-Chan." Naruto happily said getting his first friend.

" **Ok now that got your familiar/friend, we can start with training you, to be a great devil and god** " Zeus said

"Then lets do it!" exclaimed Naruto

" **Lets start the tor…I mean training**." Said a Zeus while smirking evilly

" _Gulp…what I got myself into_?" thought a terrified Naruto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. IF SOMEONE CAN GELP ME PLEASE DO

Naruto's peerage:

King: Naruto Familiars: Rayquaza (Cynthia)/ (?)/ (?)

Queen: (?) Familiar: (?)

Bishops: (?) Familiar: (?)

Knights: (?) Familiar: (?)

Rooks: (?) Familiar: (?)

Pawns: (?) Familiar: (?)

Gold Saints (黄金聖闘士(ゴールドセイント), Gōrudo Seinto):

Aries Cloth (The Ram, a Aries first zodiac sign and constellation) : Naruto

Taurus Cloth (The Bull, a Taurus second zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Gemini Cloth (The Twins, a Gemini third zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Cancer Cloth (The Crab, a Cancer fourth zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Leo Cloth (The Lion, a Leo fifth zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Virgo Cloth (The Maiden, a Virgo sixth zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Libra Cloth (The Scales, a Libra seventh zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Scorpio Cloth (The Scorpion, a Scorpio eighth zodiac sign and Scorpius constellation) : (?)

Ophiuchus Cloth (The Serpent-bearer, a Ophiuchus thirteenth zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Sagittarius Cloth (The Centaur-Archer, a Sagittarius ninth zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Capricorn Cloth (The Sea-Goat or Mountain Goat, a Capricorn tenth zodiac sign and Capricornus constellation) : (?)

Aquarius Cloth (The Water-Bearer, a Aquarius eleventh zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)

Pisces Cloth (The Fish, a Pisces twelfth and final zodiac sign and constellation) : (?)


End file.
